Ingenuo
by Llanca
Summary: A Tenzo se le veía contento, y nadie sabía el porqué. ¿Qué tiene que ver Raidou, Kakashi, Aoba y Genma en todo eso? —Aún no puedo creerlo… —Genma aún estaba conmocionado. —¡Es un inmaculado!


**Naruto © M. Kishimoto**

**INGENUO**

* * *

Kakashi, Genma, Aoba y Raidou estaban teniendo una plática masculina bastante peculiar. Para ellos la conversación se trataba de la más patética, divertida y vergonzosa _no experiencia_ de la vida, que tenía directa relación con un amigo de ellos; Yamato.

—Aún no puedo creerlo… —Genma aún estaba conmocionado. —¡Es un inmaculado!

—¿Inmaculado? —Aoba rió. —Eso es aún más virginal y cursi.

—No diré virgen, es demasiado denigrante utilizar esa palabra en un hombre de más de 30 años.

Kakashi suspiró.

—Bien, bien, dejémoslo en _ingenuo_.

—Yo no puedo creer que aún sigamos hablando de dónde _no ha entrado_ el pene de Tenzo.

—¡Oh, joder, Raidou! —Aoba casi escupió la cerveza por aquellas palabras sinceras de éste. —No lo digas de ese modo, qué asco...

—Debemos hacer algo —Kakashi que se había mantenido en silencio, los interrumpió, dado que varias ideas para ayudar a su amigo emergieron en su cabeza. —Es un ninja… Podría morir en cualquier momento. No podemos permitir que muera virg- siendo_ ingenuo_, ¿verdad?

Shiranui se golpeó la cabeza sobre la barra. Aún no podía creer que Yamato fuese virgen. Era inconcebible, una humillación y golpe bajo hacia su género, tanto así que casi se compadeció de Yamato.

No tuvo más opción que coincidir con la idea de Kakashi. No podían consentir, bajo ninguna circunstancia, que Yamato continuase siendo virgen.

—¿Y qué vamos a hacer? ¿Contratarle una puta? —Arqueando una ceja, Raidou esperó alguna respuesta.

En ese momento, Kakashi se arrepintió de haberles revelado aquel secreto de su amigo a los demás, no obstante, tenía que hacer algo. El sexo era demasiado bueno como para que su mejor amigo se perdiera de esos placeres. Así que sin más remedio, se vio obligado a divulgar ese secreto bien guardado a los otros.

—¿Qué? ¡No, claro que no! —Espantando, Genma negó. —¿Quieres traumarlo o qué?

—Y de paso exponerlo a la gonorrea, sífilis o algo peor… —Aoba solidarizó con Genma, exponiendo buenos argumentos.

—Tienen razón —el poseedor del Sharingan también desistió de esa posibilidad.

—¿Y entonces…? —se cruzó de brazos. —Insisto en que es la mejor opción. Además, no vamos a esperar a que se enamore. Ni que fuese mujer…

Los tres rodaron los ojos frente a las palabras de Raidou.

—¿Qué? —hizo una mueca. —Si es la verdad.

.

.

A Tenzo se le veía contento. Más de alguien le preguntó el porqué. Se sorprendió cuando escuchó esa pregunta la primera vez ese día, no obstante a lo largo de las horas –y las constantes consultas-, se planteó la posibilidad de que quizás sí estaba con mejor ánimo a diferencia de otros días.

No sabía la causa real –al menos no era consciente de ella-, por lo que sus respuestas fueron vagas, simples y monótonas.

—¿Tú crees?

Kakashi lo había mirado con suspicacia, entrecerrando los ojos.

—Sí, se te nota.

Él no lo creía de ese modo. Además, lo único distinto que sentía, de acuerdo a su estado de ánimo, era aquella ansiedad que le aumentaba los latidos cardiacos, sin embargo se trataba de simple ansiedad, ¿no se suponía que era algo patológico? Nunca lo vio como algo positivo, hasta ese momento.

Bah, de seguro estaba errado.

—Ah —levantó las cejas. —No creo.

—¿Tiene que ver con tu misión de hoy?

—¿Cómo? —Pidió al no entender la interrogante. No sabía a qué se estaba refiriendo Kakashi.

—¿Estás contento por la misión de hoy?

Fijó las pupilas en la botella de cerveza fría que tenía en la mano. Durante la noche debía ir a una misión que tenía como objetivo principal la infiltración dentro de unas dependencias de un señor feudal corrupto que sería seducido por su compañera, a la cual él estaría protegiendo frente a un eventual cambio de planes y/o ataque.

Sonrió, le gustaban ese tipo de misiones.

—¿Ves? Lo estás haciendo de nuevo.

—¿Qué?

—Esa expresión, y esa sonrisa extraña que tienes ahora.

Para corroborar que lo que decía Kakashi era cierto, se miró en el reflejo de la botella de cerveza. Él se notaba igual, bueno, quizás una pequeña sonrisa…

Vaya, eso era nuevo.

—Oh…

—Sí, "oh" —Kakashi dejó de leer el Icha Icha Paradise y concentró toda su atención en Tenzo. —Ahora dime, ¿qué es?

Pues… en realidad no tenía idea.

—No lo sé.

Hatake lo miró fijo.

Oh, no… Sabía que cuando Kakashi lo observaba de ese modo, lograba hacerlo hablar o convencerlo de cualquier cosa.

—Tiene que ver con la misión, ¿no es así?

Yamato volvió a sonreír, no de manera notoria, pero lo suficiente como darse al descubierto con facilidad por parte de quienes lo conocían mejor.

—Ya veo, con que es eso… ¿Con quién vas?

A Tenzo se le dibujó en la cabeza el rostro de la persona que lo acompañaría. Esa mujer de largo cabello platinado, grandes ojos azules/verdosos e impresionante belleza.

—Ino Yamanaka.

Esta vez la sonrisa boba era notoria para cualquiera que no lo conociera.

—Así que ella es, ¿no? —Kakashi sonrió sagaz. —, ¿pero no es un poco joven para ti? ¿Cuántos años de diferencia son? ¿9 ó 10 años?

¿A qué se refería?

Cuando notó que él levantaba las cejas en clara intención de burla, entendió todo.

—No, no, no es lo que crees.

—¿Ah, no? ¿Por qué la sonrisa boba entonces?

Tenzo no creía eso. Desde hace seis meses que era compañero de Ino Yamanaka en las misiones de infiltración y espionaje, situación que Kakashi no conocía del todo. La elección de él para ser su compañero fue gracias a su Doton y Suiton, agregado a que ella poseía el Shintenshin no Jutsu, por tanto eran los mejores para ese tipo de misiones, según había señalado Tsunade.

Asimismo, admiraba las habilidades de Ino durante las misiones. Ella era excelente en su trabajo, si es que no la mejor en las artes de la seducción y asesinatos, y la relación entre ambos era bastante buena.

—Y lo sigues haciendo.

Volvió la mirada a Kakashi.

—¿Sí?

—Sí.

¿De verdad sonreía bobo cuando pensaba en Ino?

—Es sólo una buena compañera.

—¿Sólo buena compañera?

—Pues sí… —hizo una pausa breve.

¿Era eso no más, no?

—¿Te agrada?

—Sí, me agrada.

Por supuesto que cada palabra la dijo siendo honesto. El trabajar con la Yamanaka había significado acercarse más a ella, y había resultado ser una chica bastante agradable.

—¿Sólo eso?

—Sí…

—No te creo.

La expresión impasible de Tenzo cayó.

—Pero… si es la verdad. ¿Por qué no me crees?

La mirada que le dedicó Kakashi fue inquisitiva.

—Es distinto.

—¿Por qué crees eso?

—Porque… —la voz de Kakashi aminoró el tono. —Estás contento porque saldrás a una misión con Ino Yamanaka.

Sí, eso era cierto, ¿pero a qué iba Kakashi?

—¿Y…?

—Nunca has estado contento por salir en una misión. Sólo ha sido así desde que te convertiste en compañero de ella.

Yamato guardó en silencio, procesando las palabras de su ex compañero ANBU.

Siempre ha disfrutado las misiones, cuando era más joven concebía una sensación similar, una mezcla de ansiedad y miedo que disfrutaba, sin embargo la sensación actual era más cálida y le albergaba cierto hormigueo en el vientre, así que la disfrutaba aún más. Quizás por eso sonreía con mayor frecuencia y por eso los demás le atribuían que parecía más contento. No obstante, dudaba que esa sensación se relacionara directamente con Ino.

Bueno, en realidad no lo sabía con certeza.

—¿Confundido?

—No.

—¿Qué? —Hatake arqueó una ceja. A veces Tenzo le hacía perder un _poquito_ la paciencia.

—Es decir… ¿Qué tiene que ver Ino?

Kakashi negó en silencio.

—Que te gusta. —Era lo obvio.

El mutismo fue extenso.

—No… No me gusta.

—Uhm… Bien, supongo que no tiene nada de malo que la invite a mi departamento a pasar la noche, ¿verdad?

Yamato palideció.

—¿Ves que es cierto? —Kakashi se acercó un poco a Tenzo para susurrarle. —Estás enamorado de Ino Yamanaka. Y lo que es gracioso, ¡no lo sabes!

Wow, no se esperaba esa declaración de Kakashi. ¿Cómo era posible que él, siendo su amigo, supiese más que él mismo sobre sus sentimientos? ¡Era absurdo!

—Vaya… —fue lo único capaz de decir, sin embargo dudaba que "enamorado" fuese la palabra correcta, quizás sí le gustaba Ino, pero no sabía si hasta ese punto. Aunque no tenía punto de diferenciación, nunca se había sentido así antes…

Joder, qué lío.

—Quizás podrías invitarla a salir, sabes —Kakashi lo aconsejó. —Por algo se empieza, ¿no?

Yamato simplemente asintió en silencio, tratando de concebir aquella idea que no sonaba para nada mal.

—Sí, tienes razón…

Kakashi sonrió triunfante, había logrado que Yamato reconociera lo obvio. Si bien sus planes iniciales habían sido acercarlo a una mujer, no había contado con el hecho de que Yamato estuviese enamorado de una mujer como Ino Yamanaka.

Caray, no podía esperar a contarle a los demás sobre lo que acababa de suceder. La virginidad de Yamato tenía los días contados.

.

.

Observó con detalle las finas gotas de sudor que descendían por el terso cuello de la rubia.

Caray, mirarla era una tortura.

Desde que había tenido aquella conversación con Kakashi apenas podía desviar su atención de la Yamanaka. Por más que lo intentaba, no podía apartar los ojos de ella.

Kami, era tan hermosa…

—Lo único que quiero es llegar y darme un largo baño con sales aromáticas, ¡estoy cansadísima! —dijo ella mientras sonreía adorablemente.

Se limitó sólo a asentir, continuando con aquel mutismo propio de él.

—Y después quizás vaya a comer algo.

Una vez más asintió frente a las palabras de la rubia.

—¿Te gustaría acompañarme?

Sintió la garganta contraerse. De modo inesperado los nervios lo embargaron. ¿Tenía que aceptar? Obvio que tenía que aceptar, se trataba de _su oportunidad_, ¡por fin!

—No creo que pueda.

Incluso él se sorprendió cuando sus propias palabras llegaron a sus oídos. ¿Pero qué diablos había dicho?

—Oh… bueno… —ella sonrió, encogiéndose de hombros. —No importa.

Y permaneció en silencio, retomando el camino junto con ella. No pudo pronunciar palabra alguna para contradecir aquella negativa que dijo sin siquiera darse cuenta.

¿Acaso lo habría dicho como defensa? ¿Tenía miedo?

Le echó un vistazo de reojo a la platinada que como pocas veces parecía abatida.

Iba a abrir la boca para decirle que iría con ella, sin embargo no pudo porque la voz de dos hombres lo sacó de su reflexión.

—Hey, preciosa. Bienvenida.

—Gracias, Kotetsu.

—¿Todo un éxito, Ino? ¿Estás bien?

—Sí, todo bien, Izumo.

Si bien Tenzo no era muy ágil para descubrir las intenciones humanas, pudo notar el coqueteo de ambos hombres. Por algún motivo se sintió mal y un ardor le comenzó a quemar el vientre, irritándolo.

—Nos vemos pronto, chicos.

La belleza rubia se despidió de los guardianes de la villa, caminando con tranquilidad.

La siguió sin decir nada.

—Hola, preciosa.

—Hey, Sai.

Observó a Ino saludar a todos aquellos que le dedicaban sonrisas sugestivas, saludos afectuosos por su regreso y miradas cómplices.

No, no le gustaba, por alguna razón no le gustaba el coqueteo constante hacia ella.

Una vez que llegaron a la torre Hokage e informaron de la misión, se despidieron con sólo una mirada antes de que ella se fuese por un camino distinto al suyo.

Suspiró largo y tendido.

—¿Sufriendo por amor?

Ignoró el comentario ácido de Kakashi que se acercaba a él.

—Déjame adivinar, no lograste nada, ¿verdad?

—…

Kakashi suspiró. Al parecer las probabilidades de que Yamato perdiese la virginidad iban en descenso.

—¿Qué fue lo que pasó?

Yamato lo miró unos segundos antes de responder.

—Creo que… la rechacé.

Esa información fue suficiente como para que Kakashi le diera un golpe con el Icha Icha Paradise sobre la cabeza.

—Vamos a la barra, ahora.

.

.

—Tienes casi 30 años, no deberías actuar como un adolescente.

Claro, eso sería muy simple si el tuviese experiencia en las artes amatorias, sin embargo él no sabía nada al respecto… se declaraba incompetente.

—¿Quieres morir _virgen_ acaso?

Se quedó sin respiración unos minutos, prontamente tosió para despejar sus vías respiratorias.

—¿Aún sigues con eso?

—Obvio —Kakashi dijo como si se tratase de una simple banalidad.

—Kami… —No queriendo ni mirar al poseedor del Sharingan, se refregó la cara con la mano derecha. —¿Por qué tanta insistencia por si estoy con una mujer o no?

—Amigo —Hatake posó un brazo sobre los hombros de Tenzo. —En realidad no me importa, pero…. No puedo permitir que un amigo que vive en constante peligro deje esta vida sin haber degustado las delicias del cuerpo femenino.

—…

—¿Me entiendes ahora?

A Yamato no le quedó de otra más que ser condescendiente.

—¿Y qué hago, entonces?

Kakashi se encogió de hombros.

—Sea lo que sea que hagas, hazlo pronto. Sino terminarás perdiendo el amor de Ino y la oportunidad de hacerte un verdadero hombre. Mira… —dijo haciendo una seña hacia la entrada.

Ahí estaba Ino junto a Raidou, éste último sujetándole la puerta para que ingresara. Tal cual como un caballero de cuento de hadas. La vio sonreír con gracia.

Frunció el entrecejo. No le gustaba para nada esa imagen.

—Huelo celos.

Sabía que Kakashi tenía razón, si no hacía algo al respecto, terminaría perdiendo a la mujer de la cual se había enamorado, ¿pero qué podía hacer para que Ino fijara su atención en él?

Desviando su atención de la pareja, fijó los ojos en la botella de sake que compartía con Hatake.

Quizás sería buena opción ir a visitarla en la noche e invitarla a comer al día siguiente…

—Hola, Capitán.

Aquella voz dulce y femenina le erizó la piel de la espalda.

—Ino. —Fue todo lo que dijo mientras alzaba los ojos para mirarla.

—Me quedé con su kunai. La tengo en mi apartamento —Ino le sonrió. —, puedes ir a buscarla más tarde, si gustas…

Obviamente se trataba de una propuesta indirecta que no supo captar, no obstante Kakashi sí lo había notado, por lo que no pudo evitar sonreír bajo su máscara.

—Nos vemos… —y se fue de allí, guiñándole un ojo antes de ir junto a Raidou.

—Ella no tiene mi kunai.

Kakashi se golpeó la frente con la palma de su mano.

—Ella quiere que vayas a verla, se te insinuó y no lo notaste.

¿En serio?

Vaya… se sonrojó como nunca antes en la vida. Las mujeres no solían ser tan audaces con él, por lo que era imposible no sentirse avergonzado.

—Deberías visitarla esta noche, ¿no crees?

No dijo nada, por lo que el silencio otorgó una respuesta que dejó conforme a Kakashi.

—¡Eso es, tigre!

Desde lejos, Raidou le guiñaba el ojo a Kakashi. El plan estaba funcionando a la perfección.

.

.

—Hola —Ino le sonrió, apoyándose en el marco de la puerta. —¿Quieres pasar?

Dudó antes de responder. ¿Era realmente lo correcto?

—Claro.

Se quedó de pie mirando la sala. ¿Qué debía hacer? ¿Debía confesarle en ese momento lo que sentía por ella? ¿O acaso debía esperar a que ella diera el primer paso…? ¿Y si lo dicho antes por Ino no fue una insinuación? ¿Entonces por qué le pidió que fuese a su departamento?

—_Mierda…_ —las manos le comenzaron a sudar como nunca antes.

—Puedes tomar asiento. Regreso de inmediato.

No se atrevió a mirar a Ino, así que con rigidez caminó hacia un sofá y se sentó en él.

—Y aquí está.

¿Qué?

Miró las manos de la rubia en donde descansaba una kunai. ¡Una kunai de él! ¿Pero cómo…? ¿Cuándo…?

El hecho de que esa kunai ciertamente fuese una excusa real, derrumbaba por completo todo lo que creyó acerca de la Yamanaka. ¡Todo lo que había dicho Kakashi no fue cierto!

—Gracias…

Iba a extender la mano para coger su arma, no obstante la rubia se alejó y le dedicó una mirada que no supo comprender. Al menos no hasta que ella se pasó la punta de la kunai por cuello y de ahí hacia sus pechos… bajando con lentitud hacia.

Cerró los ojos.

No pudo seguir mirándola.

—Oh, vamos, capitán… ¿Acaso no soy atractiva?

Tragó duro. ¿Qué se supone tenía que hacer?

En el segundo preciso en que abrió los párpados, vio la esbelta figura femenina sentarse a horcajadas sobre él.

—¿Acaso no soy digna de ver?

—N-No es eso… —se las arregló para decir, aunque su tono de voz lo delató. Sentía nervios y cierto temor.

—¿Entonces?

—Y-Yo…

¿Debía confesarle su verdad a Ino?

—¿Qué es lo que pasa?

—Es que yo… —por alguna razón no podía continuar.

—Si es por lo que creo —Ino sonrió con maldad. —Pues… no te preocupes… De hecho no tienes para qué preocuparte —se saboreó los labios con lentitud. —Después de todo, me gustan los vírgenes…

Yamato se rigidizó y fue capaz de sentir un escalofrío recorrerle la médula.

—¿Y sabes qué más? —Le dijo al oído, lamiéndole la zona retroauricular. —Me encanta cuando se enamoran de mí… Me calienta…

Tenzo no supo nada más después de que escuchó esas palabras.

.

.

Cuando despertó lo primero que hizo fue vestirse rápidamente y salir lo más pronto de ese lugar.

Justo unos metros frente a la puerta de Ino, un sonriente Kakashi, Aoba y Genma.

¿Qué hacían ellos ahí?

La respuesta llegó cuando escuchó unos aplausos dirigidos hacia él.

Quiso enterrarse vivo. ¿Acaso no podía ser todo más vergonzoso?

—Felicitaciones, ya eres todo un hombre. —Kakashi le golpeó la espalda cuando se acercó a él.

Se sintió aún más avergonzado que antes.

—Gracias a Kami, creí que morirías siendo un _inmaculado._ —Rió.

Hizo caso omiso de las palabras de Genma, sobre todo después de que éste utilizase inmaculado para referirse a su virginidad, aunque ya no podía sentirse más avergonzado de lo que estaba, así que si se burlaban más de él nada podía empeorarlo, al menos así lo creyó hasta que…

—¡Capitán!

Blanco como un papel, se giró sobre su eje para ver a una increíble Ino Yamanaka caminar hacia él en una diminuta camisa.

—Olvidó su kunai —le dijo cuando se detuvo frente a él. Al entregársela, ella aferró a su cuello y le dio un sonoro beso en los labios. —Te espero esta noche…

Aún más pálido, asintió en silencio, ignorando los silbidos y palabras de halagos de sus amigos.

.

.

—Estoy muy feliz por ti.

Claro, él también se sentía feliz, por lo que correspondió las palabras de Aoba Yamashiro con un suave asentimiento de cabeza.

—¿Y le dijiste que estabas enamorado o no?

Genma que estaba bebiendo café casi lo escupió.

—¿Enamorado? ¿Estás enamorado? —Pudo preguntar cuando logró controlar la respiración.

Y pensando en una respuesta, llegó a una conclusión. Sí, era capaz de reconocer –por fin- ese sentimiento en el pecho, estaba enamorado de Ino Yamanaka.

—Sí.

—¿Es en serio? —Escéptico como siempre, Shiranui no creía una sola confirmación de ello.

—Sí, de hecho.

—Kami, definitivamente eres como una mujer.

—Bueno, pero lo importante es que lo logramos, ¿no? —Raidou que venía llegando, se unió a ellos con una sonrisa amplia.

—Espera, ¿qué se supone lograron? —Yamato preguntó, alzando una ceja.

Raidou, Kakashi, Aoba y Genma tragaron duro.

—Oh, vamos… ¿No creerías que tú solo lograrías algo con Ino? —empezó Genma, no importándole las miradas de muerte de los demás, ni tampoco que su vida peligrara. —Digamos que tuvimos que interferir un poco para que llegaras a la meta.

—…

—Fue idea de Kakashi —Genma definitivamente se había ganado un pasaje al otro mundo.

—Ya veo…

Y en realidad no fue el único. En menos de 10 segundos había 4 ataúdes de madera en el departamento de Kakashi.

Yamato, conforme con su actuar, salió de aquel lugar sin importarle los gritos de auxilio y las amenazas de muerte.

Aunque en realidad sí debía agradecerles un poco, de lo contrario no habría tenido la confianza suficiente como para acercarse a Ino. Sin embargo darles un pequeño castigo por burlarse de su –ahora ex – virginidad, era lo mínimo que podía hacer.

* * *

**FIN...**

* * *

Un fic sin sentido alguno. Tenía ganas de escribir algo simple y liviano.  
Esta idea surgió luego de una plática que tuve con mis hermanos... Qué básicos son los hombres, ¿no?  
En fin, espero les guste y me dejen un review, porfis!  
Harán a esta autora más feliz, y feliz actualizo mis otros fics en progreso... xD

Un abrazo a todos!

Saludos, Ellie.


End file.
